Greg Heffley
Greg Heffley is the main character of the realistic fiction book series Diary of a Wimpy Kid created by American cartoonist Jeff Kinney. Information *'Birthdate': Summertime of 1997 *'Grade': 1. First book = 6th (age: 12) 2. Second = First semester of 7th (age: 13) 3. Third = Last semester of 7th (age: 13) 4. Fourth = Summer vacation (turns 14) 5. Fifth=8th (age: 14) *'Siblings': 1. Brother: Manny 2. Brother: Rodrick *'GPA ':0.2 Personality In the book, Greg explains that he is super good at nothing, just video games and he spends most of his time playing them. He grows an interest of drawing comics for the school newspaper, before he was knocked off by his best friend. Greg comes up with many different ideas and sub-jobs including becoming a safety patrol in school. He also had a crush on Holly Hills. But he decided it wouldn't work out because she called him Fregley. He began to have a crush on a new girl that moved to his street, called Trista, but she didn't have any interest in him. Greg later began to impress Heather Hills when she became a life guard at the town pool, but that didn't work either. It is presumed that Greg's family believes in God because they attend church. Greg often tries to avoid certain events (such as being in a school play) or try to achieve a goal (such as impressing a crush), but almost all of Greg's scheme's fail and sometimes leads to serious, frustrating, and always unfair outcomes. Appearance Greg is usually depicted with a T shirt, black shorts, or black pants. In the winter he wears a small coat. He is very skinny and does not seem to eat nor work out much. His father (in the first and third book) tried to get him to work out and exercise, but he prefers playing video games and reading comic books.Near the end of The Last Straw, it is revealed Greg wears contacts. Greg has yet to reach his growth spurt and become the "muscle man" he dreams about being. Greg states that he is "shorter than about 95% of people in his grade.". Brotherly Relationship with Rodrick Rodrick is Greg's older brother and he treats Greg just like the misfortunate kids at school. Rodrick is in high school, and he is probably 17 years old the first book and 19 in dog days. In the second book, Rodrick has more parts in the story, including his band called Löded Diper, in which he plays the drums. He often argues with Greg. He was grounded along with Greg after their parents discovered Rodrick's party, blaming Greg for thinking that he helped Rodrick, when Greg was in fact, locked in the basement all night. Rodrick once locked Greg out of a hotel room when Greg was in his underwear (he calls them "tighty whities") in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw. It has also been shown that Rodrick greatly conceals his pranks, causing their parents to think Greg is crazy. Brotherly Relationship with Manny Manny is Greg's younger brother who's about 3 years old in the first book and 5 years old in dog days. Greg doesn't like Manny very much, and he expresses it profoundly in his diary. He has a number of reasons for this, such as the fact that Manny calls him "Bubby", because he couldn't prounounce brother right, which he finds annoying. Manny once broke Greg's game system by shoving a chocolate chip cookie in the disc drive. He apologizes to Greg by giving him a ball of tinfoil with toothpicks sticking out of it. Greg tries to trash it, but his mother stops him. As a result, Rowley sits on the toothpicks and hurts his rear end. Manny always has cute and sad looks to get out of trouble. Greg thinks Manny is always in the way, and when Manny does something wrong his parents think Greg did it. Manny also tends to be spoiled to the extreme by his mother, such as the time when he threw a tantrum in preschool because his sandwich was cut in halves and not quarters, the way he preferred it. His mom drove all the way from work to make the extra slice, and how his mother gave him everything he circled in his Christmas catalog (everything). The relationship between Greg and Manny is a very typical one used in many stories, and adds greatly the the comical affect of the novel. In the third book Manny starts calling his older brother "Ploopy" instead of "Bubby". It was his way of taking his anger out on Greg from when his ruined blanket got thrown away, even though Greg had nothing to do with it. Greg called Manny a "Ploopy" during an easter service at church, and he broke into tears, with the end result of the entire family having to evacuate from the building because he couldn't be controlled. In short, Manny complains about almost everything and everyone, regardless of whether they did anything to him in the first place. Friendship with Rowley Rowley is Greg's overall best buddy. They met each other when Rowley moved into Greg's neighborhood. They go to the same school and walk there together, but it is uncertain as to whether they have any classes together.Rowley has a number of peculiar characteristics which mostly embarrass Greg but sometimes interest him. Probably the thing about Rowley that Greg resents the most is his lack of macho. With a "Sweet Secrets" diary, an interest in the band singer Joshie (who's for six-year old girls, according to Greg), sensitivity, and love for the comic "Li'l Cutie", bumper boats, and kiddie birthday parties, Rowley's not exactly the picture of manliness. Greg and Rowley have a complex relationship. They are both great friends, but Greg has a habit of treating Rowley poorly and often takes advantage of him for his own selfish desires. Rowley starts out as a pushover in the beginning of the series, but in the fourth book especially it becomes evident he's losing patience with Greg. Rowley's dad does not like Greg and uses him as an example of a "bad influence". Although Rowley has been described as "unpopular" by Greg, girls seem to like him because he is cute (in a little kid way) and his family is always taking expensive vacations.